


D'Autres Jeux

by Zeaphir



Category: Inazuma ELeven GO Chrono Stones, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: "What if IE is a world not with sport but with e-sport ?", Championships, E-Sport, E-Sport Championships, E-Sport Teams, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, My answer is in this fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teams
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeaphir/pseuds/Zeaphir
Summary: Il y a sport, mais il y a aussi e-sport. Suite à quelques évènements inopinés, Arion Sherwind, fan de foot, décide de se plonger dans le monde virtuel du jeu Chrono Stones, l'un des MMORPG fantastiques les plus joués au monde. Il ne se doute pas des pointes de l'e-sport gardent un œil très intéressé sur son parcours et ses compétences… Que lui réservera finalement son périple à travers les multiples ères du jeu ?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Team Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une nouvelle fic. Ça n'arrête pas ! Bon, alors le principe est simple et est le suivant : que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas le foot qui est important dans le monde de IE/IE GO, mais l'e-sport ?
> 
> Donc j'écris cette fic avec cette idée. *soupir* Encore une histoire longue dont on ne va probablement jamais voir la fin. M'enfin. Allons-y, on verra bien où ça va nous mener !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a toujours un endroit d'où il faut partir, d'où il faut commencer.

Pendant les intercours, les couloirs et les salles du lycée étaient les meilleurs endroits pour tout savoir des derniers potins et sujets à la mode.

Et qui disait potin et sujet à la mode voulait dire e-sport.

« Et tu as entendu ? L'équipe _Storm_ a encore gagné son match à l'extérieur !

– Ça ne m'étonne pas. On parle de la meilleure des équipes d'e-sport du pays, voire même du monde. Elle est entraînée par le MD en personne, tu te rends compte ? Le créateur de "Chrono Stone" et de beaucoup d'autres MMORPG et RPG, qui sont tous joués à l'étranger par des millions de personnes ! Il est heureux qu'on puisse jouer à peu près à tout ce que l'on veut en ligne, et c'est en grande partie grâce à lui.

– Merci, je sais qui est Maître D, quand même.

– Ouais, bah tout le monde n'est pas aussi geek que toi et moi, tu vois. Laisse-moi étaler ma science pour une fois, tu veux ?

– Pff… ha ha ! Si tu veux, si tu veux ! Mais puisque tu en sais tellement, tu peux me dire qui des _dix légendes_ a été envoyé, au moins ?

– Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

– Alors… Pour la phase d'Arène en 1 VS 1, il y a eu **Kuro no Tsurugi** , puis **Robin**. Ils n'ont même pas eu à envoyer leur Garde ! Dans la Bataille, c'était **ULTRA MOI** en Avant, **Mochi Mochi** à l'Arrière, **Hajo** en Centre et **Shining** en Commandant. Et enfin, le clou du spectacle, pour les missions aléatoires… le combo **Maestro** et **Yuuki no Honou** , avec **Tetsu no Kabe** en support !

– Mouais, pas mal… Mais tout le monde pourrait en dire autant. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier !

– Je suis fan d'e-sport et fier de l'être, si. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de mal à ça ?

– Hum… Peut-être parce que tu harcèles tout le monde sur le sujet ? Tiens, je suis sûre que si je demande à qui que ce soit dans la classe, disons, je ne sais pas, moi… Arion, il va te répondre positivement !

– On parie ? Hey ! Arion ! »

En entendant son nom, Arion Sherwind, lycéen brun de seize ans, se retourna pour voir ses deux camarades s'approcher de lui. Il les salua avec un sourire, délaissant sa relecture du cours qui venait de se terminer. Le contenu de leur manuel d'histoire était plus ou moins passionnant en fonction de la période de l'année et donc de la partie du programme, et ce qu'ils avaient étudié à l'heure précédente n'entrait pas dans la catégorie 'intéressant' de toute façon.

« Dis-moi, cher capitaine du club de foot, est-ce que le nom _Storm_ te parle ?

– _Storm_? Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, oui… » réfléchit le brun en levant machinalement ses yeux gris au plafond. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il manqua les expressions abasourdies du garçon et de la fille venus lui parler.

« Tu ne les connais pas ?

– Ben… de nom seulement… Je ne suis pas trop l'actualité e-sport. Enfin, pas plus que tout le monde. »

Le garçon souffla bruyamment avec une expression exagérément effarée.

« Waouh. C'est… dommage. Tu ne joues pas aux jeux en ligne ? »

Le brun ne fit qu'offrir rapidement un petit sourire contrit et maladroit à ses camarades.

« Je ne suis pas très bon avec un ordinateur. »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, leurs visages devenant affligés et d'une gravité presque disproportionnée pour la situation.

« C'est une chose à laquelle on ne peut que compatir, camarade. J'espère que ce coup dur n'est pas trop… eh bien… dur ? » Au regard sec de son amie, il continua vite. « Enfin bref, si tu veux, je peux te donner un bon site pour regarder les replays de leurs matchs. »

Arion secoua la tête et le remercia d'un sourire.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais merci beaucoup. Je crois que je préfère le foot. »

Les deux autres sourirent, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Et ça l'était, puisque le garçon était reconnu dans toute l'école – dans toute la ville, en fait – pour être un fan éperdu de football. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le capitaine du Onze de leur école, comme il l'avait été au collège.

Après un dernier sourire, Arion se détourna d'eux pour revenir à ses cahiers, montrant que la conversation était finie. Les fans d'e-sport s'éloignèrent donc en revenant à leurs histoires fantastiques.

Les yeux d'Arion revinrent sur eux dès qu'ils se furent détournés de lui, puis passèrent un instant plus tard vers la fenêtre par laquelle entraient des flots de lumière du jour. Au-dehors, le ciel bleu couvrait le stade de football extérieur du lycée comme une couverture douce, profonde et apaisante.

_Le football est génial. Mais comme tu l'as dit si bien, il est heureux que l'on puisse jouer à peu près à tout ce que l'on veut en ligne._

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir jouer au football derrière un écran, et que cela lui plaise encore plus que le sport réel. Il y avait un début un tout, n'est-ce pas ?

La mélodie signant le début de la prochaine période de cours se fit entendre depuis les moniteurs du couloir, accompagnant les pas de la professeure de mathématiques.

Bon sang, qu'il avait hâte que l'école finisse pour retrouver son équipe dans le monde virtuel de "GO !", le meilleur jeu de foot en ligne !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Arion se débarrassa de son sac et des couches supérieures en trop de son uniforme, puis se mit à l'aise devant son ordinateur. Tante Silvia l'avait averti qu'il avait encore trois heures avant le dîner.

Trois heures. Heureusement qu'il avait fait ses devoirs avant.

Étirant et assouplissant ses doigts comme il s'échauffait avant un match réel, le garçon prit un instant pour contempler l'écran encore noir de l'ordinateur. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un matériel de pointe, pas plus que le clavier ou la souris, mais c'était un cadeau de la part l'ensemble des habitants de la Résidence Windsor pour son quatorzième anniversaire. Il lui était très cher pour cette raison et ne s'en serait séparé pour rien au monde.

Il n'avait pas menti à son camarade de classe, plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'était pas vraiment bon avec l'informatique, et il lui avait fallu pas mal du temps pour comprendre toutes les commandes, les relier aux touches correspondantes et, enfin, les appliquer.

Même ses _partners_ , les coéquipiers qui jouaient avec lui dans la petite équipe inconnue qu'il avait rejoint par le plus grand des hasards et la plus inopinée des chances, avaient un minimum de connaissances qu'il n'atteignait même pas.

Ses lèvres se recroquevillant tristement à son manque de capacités assez pathétique, il alluma enfin la machine. Les mouvements familiers déjà répétés suffisamment pour qu'il les exécute sans y prêter attention eurent pour résultat de faire apparaître à l'écran une image qui dégageait une certaine anarchie positive.

Arion sourit un peu en regardant cette image. Il s'agissait d'une capture d'écran du jeu "GO !" qu'il avait fait le jour de la Libération.

Dans "GO !", le but était de constituer ou rejoindre une équipe et de participer à des matchs de football, dont les plus importants étaient ceux d'un tournoi pour décider du plus fort du pays : le Football Frontier. Peu de temps avant qu'il ne télécharge le programme sur son ordinateur, un Évènement d'importance majeure s'était déclenché et avait affecté l'ensemble de la mécanique du tournoi, alors renommé en Route du Sacre. Pour faire simple, la description de l’Évènement stipulait qu'une organisation appelée les Cinq Dragons avait pris le contrôle de l'Association Mondiale de Football et imposait désormais ses propres règles de "régulation" aux équipes dans les tournois et les matchs "officiels", c'est-à-dire les matchs amicaux qui passaient par une inscription via le site du jeu pour être enregistrés et visibles par tous. Pour les joueurs, cela se traduisait par l'incapacité d'utiliser la plupart de leurs compétences et des affectations négatives de statut.

La description mentionnait également qu'il y avait un moyen de se débarrasser de cette organisation, toutefois… sans préciser lequel. Quel que soit leur niveau, les joueurs avaient tout tenté pour y parvenir, mais avaient fini par se résigner et continuer à jouer malgré les restrictions.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que, Arion Sherwind, de son pseudonyme **Kaze** , décide que c'était inacceptable et persuade son équipe qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire contre cette situation. De fil en aiguille, les contacts de ses coéquipiers et sa propre détermination aidant, ils avaient réussi à "coincer" les Cinq Dragons de manière à ce qu'ils doivent gagner la finale de la Route du Sacre pour continuer à assurer leur hégémonie. Leur adversaire avait été choisi chez les joueurs pour mettre le plus de chances de leurs côtés, et c'était l'équipe _Arakumo_ qui avait affronté _L'Alliance du Dragon_. Le match avait été extrêmement intense – au point que les joueurs venus jouer les spectateurs se demandent s'il s'agissait vraiment d'I. A. qui faisait face à leurs représentants – mais lorsque les trois coups de sifflet avaient retenti après un nombre épuisant de rebondissements et de difficultés, la vague d'euphorie qui avait pris le stade valait tous les efforts fournis par l'ensemble de la communauté.

La remise des prix avait été un joyeux bazar, au point que tous les spectateurs qui n'étaient pas des PNJ avaient débarqué sur le terrain au moment pour **Hi** , le capitaine d' _Arakumo_ , de soulever la coupe. Le résultat était affiché sur l'écran de verrouillage de l'ordinateur d'Arion : **Hi** et le reste de son équipe soulevés en triomphe par une foule de joueurs sous les confettis multicolores et la lumière resplendissante du soleil, et les visages de tous les personnages qu'ils incarnaient brillants de soulagement et de joie.

C'était une scène qui était resté dans la mémoire de toute la communauté japonaise de "GO !" dans son ensemble, et cela avait même fait du bruit dans les serveurs étrangers qui n'avaient pas été affectés par l'épisode de terreur des Cinq Dragons. Depuis, on avait nommé la fin de l’Évènement la "Libération". Peu de personnes savaient que l'équipe de **Kaze** et **Kaze** lui-même avaient joué un grand rôle dans tout ça, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ce n'était pas la gloire qui les intéressaient, ils préféraient au contraire rester tranquilles pour pouvoir jouer comme ils le souhaitaient, à l'unanimité.

Suite à ce match, le système déjà très riche s'était encore diversifié. Le système de jeu en question mélangeait un jeu de football classique avec des capacités dignes de MMORPG fantastiques comme "Chrono Stones" ; magie et ballon formaient un cocktail détonnant qui transformait un terrain de football habituel en champ de bataille épique – et les effets visuels étaient renversants, que soit par leur qualité, leur réalisme ou leur phénoménalité. La difficulté du jeu, bien qu'à la troisième personne, résidait dans la capacité des joueurs à gérer à la fois leur propre personnage sur le terrain, ses compétences, ses coéquipiers, le ballon, le terrain lui-même et, bien sûr, les adversaires. Il ne comptait pas autant de joueurs qu'il pourrait en attirer avec ses nombreux atouts, mais ceux qui jouaient s'en passionnaient très vite.

Arion secoua la tête pour dissiper les autres souvenirs qui tentaient de remonter à la surface de sa mémoire pour venir occuper son esprit. Il avait une équipe à rejoindre et des matchs à jouer.

En quelques clics et pianotages agiles sur le clavier, l'écran afficha le menu multicolore de démarrage de "GO !". Trois instants de plus et il eut accès au menu de son profil, celui du milieu de terrain de niveau 99 **Kaze**. Le chat de son équipe était déjà rempli de messages des autres membres. Il y jeta un rapide coup d’œil pour sourire aux échanges… presque violents à première vue. Les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient étaient tout à fait innocentes et sans méchanceté, cela ne posait de problèmes à aucun d'entre eux.

Avant qu'il ne le sache, ses doigts avaient déjà tapé quelque chose et l'affichait sur le fil de discussion.

[ **Kaze:** Salut les gars ! Vous avez avancé sans moi ?]

[ **Kishidan:** Non, on t'attendait.]

[ **Kaze:** Cool, merci. On y va maintenant ?]

[ **Takuto:** Oui, dès que tu es prêt. Le Défi de _Guilde Solaire_ ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes, mais restez tous vigilants.]

Arion fredonna un peu. _Guilde Solaire_ était une équipe que l'on pouvait affronter en configuration de défi – cinq contre cinq – et était composée de PNJ. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait les sous-estimer, car s'ils ne pouvaient être défiés qu'une fois tous les membres de l'équipe au niveau maximal du jeu, il y avait une raison.

 **Takuto** , leur capitaine, choisit le lieu de présence du représentant de _Guilde Solaire_ sur la carte du Japon affichée sur l'ensemble des écrans de l'équipe _Raimon_. La brève cinématique de discussion pour accepter l'affrontement passa, et Arion sentit un frisson familier d'excitation lorsque le jeu initia le passage en mode Match. Ses doigts planaient au-dessus de son clavier, n'attendant qu'un signe, qu'un ordre pour fondre sur les touches.

Ils avaient déjà discuté de la formation la veille, et il jouerait les premiers matchs. Il avait beau ne pas être bon pour analyser ce qu'il manquait à l'équipe, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait assurer le roulement de banc par lequel _Raimon_ fonctionnait pour optimiser son jeu.

Le sifflement du coup d'envoi fit disparaître toutes les pensées parasites dans l'esprit d'Arion. À l'écran, **Kaze** se mit en mouvement, de concert avec ses _partners_. En quelques secondes, le terrain accueillait les foudres multicolores de la magie des joueurs.

Arion ne s'aperçut pas qu'il commençait à sourire, pas plus qu'il ne se préoccupa de la vitesse impressionnante à laquelle ses mains transmettaient avec une agilité au-dessus de la moyenne les commandes que son esprit désirait faire passer à son ordinateur et son personnage.

Le match se termina avec un goût de trop peu, pour qu'un autre soit presque aussitôt débuté avec le changement de joueur convenu. Le cycle recommença pendant deux bonnes heures avant que le capitaine de _Raimon_ décide qu'ils en avaient assez fait et méritaient une bonne pause.

[ **Takuto:** C'est bon, les gars. On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui sur le farm.]

Car oui, affronter des I. A. dans des matchs, défi ou onze contre onze, rapportait un certain nombre d'items plus ou moins utiles et d'une rareté plus ou moins grande. Cela permettait également d'obtenir des points d'expérience, mais comme ils étaient tous au niveau 99, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient.

[ **RYOMA:** Bien !]

[ **Kiri:** Passons à la mise en commun, dans ce cas.]

[ **Lapinouchou:** **Kaze** , qu'est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver ?]

S’ensuivit la phase suivante de leur entraînement quotidien : les retours des périodes où ils ne jouaient pas et restaient sur le banc. C'était un moyen d'avoir un accès direct aux matchs qu'ils avaient fait sans avoir à les enregistrer, et un moyen également d'avoir un avis direct et humain sur leurs performances. C'était la partie qu'Arion appréciait le moins parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'observations à faire, mais il préférait entendre de leurs bouches, ou en l'occurrence, lire de leurs écrits ce qui lui faisait défaut et devait améliorer. Cela lui permettait de faire le point sur lui-même et sur l'état de l'équipe, mais aussi de laisser retomber l'emportement des matchs. En clair, cela l'apaisait, et lire les messages concentrés de ses coéquipiers lui remettait les idées en place.

C'était le cas cette fois aussi… du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses coéquipiers fasse une déclaration inattendue suite à l'une de ses pseudo-analyses.

[ **Kishidan :** Tu sais, **Kaze** , tu ferrais un bon joueur d'e-sport si tu rejoignais le domaine pro.]

Arion resta figé pendant un moment et dû relire plusieurs fois le message avant que son cerveau se décide enfin à en assimiler le contenu. Étrangement, le reste de l'équipe s'était comme tut et semblait attendre sa réponse.

[ **Kaze:** Je ne pense pas.] tapa-t-il lentement après mûre réflexion.

[ **RYOMA:** Pourquoi ?]

[ **Lapinouchou:** C'est vrai. **Kishidan** a raison !]

Le joueur derrière **Kaze** secoua doucement la tête en lisant ces messages, même s'il savait que ses _partners_ ne pouvaient pas le voir.

[ **Kaze:** J'ai beaucoup trop de lacunes. La plupart de ce que j'arrive à faire n'est dû qu'à votre aide et mes capacités personnelles sont vraiment très faibles.]

La réaction fut presque immédiate, à sa grande surprise.

[ **Kiri:** Mais non, arrête de te déprécier. Ta VDM est plutôt élevée, et tu as une très forte capacité d'adaptation.]

[ **Kaze:** Peut-être, mais je manque de tout le reste. Ce sont les seules choses qui j'ai pour moi, et beaucoup d'entre vous me dépassent dans les deux domaines.]

[ **Takuto:** C'est possible, mais tu ne prends pas les bons modèles.] vint la réplique, tout aussi immédiate que la précédente. [Avant de taper quoi que se soit d'autre, va tester ta VDM sur le lien que je t'ai donné hier et vérifie tes données avec d'autres personnes que nous.]

[ **Kaze:** Mais…]

[ **Kishidan:** Non. Pas de protestation. Tu es jeune, tu as encore énormément de marge pour progresser, même si tu as déjà un très bon niveau.]

Arion fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait que l'âge optimal des joueurs professionnels tournait plus autour des dix-sept, vingt-et-un ans, mais quand même…

[ **Kaze:** D'accord.] finit-il par taper.

[ **Lapinouchou:** Oups, le boss nous appelle !]

[ **RYOMA:** Déjà ?!!!!!!]

[ **Kishidan:** Ça fait déjà quatre heures qu'on est là. Il faut bien qu'on s'arrête pour travailler.] **Kaze** faillit rire à cette réponse oserait-il dire sèche de la part de l'attaquant. De quoi presque détourner son attention du sujet précédent.

[ **Kaze:** Oh. C'est dommage. Je vous laisse alors.]

[ **Kiri:** Bye, **Kaze**. N'oublie pas de t'étirer après.]

[ **Kaze:** Oui oui, Maman **Kiri**.]

Plusieurs des autres joueurs envoyèrent des émojis de mains collées comme s'ils priaient pour son âme. Heureusement pour lui, **Kiri** ne réagit même pas au surnom. Ce qui était un soulagement, parce qu'il frissonnait encore en se remémorant la première fois que **Hunter** – une autre des connaissances du reste de l'équipe qui passaient de temps en temps pour jouer un match ou deux avec eux – l'avait appelé comme ça.

[ **Takuto:** On se retrouve demain. RDV au Stade du Sanctuaire ? **Ombra** nous avait proposé un match avec son équipe, il me semble. Je m'occupe des membres qui nous manque.]

[ **RYOMA:** OK.]

[ **Kiri:** À demain.]

[ **Kaze:** À plus !]

Le garçon se déconnecta, juste à temps pour entendre sa tante sonner la cloche pour le dîner. Ça faisait plaisir d'avoir des _partners_ sur lesquels compter, même si leur niveau était un peu plus élevé que le sien sans qu'il soit à la traîne pour autant. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si, par manque total de chance, il avait eu affaire à l'un des grands dieux du jeu comme **Hi** ou encore **Roger**. Il se serait ridiculisé devant ces joueurs pros ou presque pros vu son manque d'habilité – et il eut la pensée certaine que, quel que soit le bon de leur réputation, n'importe lequel de ces dieux lui auraient fait regretter d'avoir osé toucher à un clavier à quel point il était nul, sans vouloir offenser les personnes qui jouaient avec lui du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Il le pensait quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout le niveau pour devenir l'une de ces étoiles du virtuel.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir à ce moment-là que les personnages qui accompagnaient le sien depuis plusieurs mois étaient tous des comptes secondaires de pointes de l'e-sport mondialement connues.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que, si "GO !" avait une bien moindre renommée que la plupart des jeux développés par Level-11, c'était en raison de la complexité du système de jeu et de la difficulté reconnue de son gameplay, dont peu de personnes parvenaient même à saisir les bases les plus élémentaires pour la progression du joueur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petites explications parce que ça ne fait jamais de mal :
> 
> \- Les partners sont le nom donné par le jeu "GO !" aux membres d'une équipe pour laquelle le joueur joue très régulièrement.
> 
> \- La "magie" correspond basiquement à toute la partie Supertechniques et Supertactiques dans le canon. En beaucoup plus badass et impressionnant, bien sûr.
> 
> \- Les parties entre crochets sont les messages du chat écrit. Comme vous vous en doutez, les noms en gras sont les pseudos des personnes qui les ont tapés.
> 
> \- L'équipe Raimon compte six joueurs permanents : Takuto (le capitaine), Kishidan, RYOMA, Kiri, Lapinouchou et Kaze. Le reste varie pour les matchs en onze contre onze.
> 
> \- VDM est l'acronyme pour Vitesse de Main. C'est une donnée chiffrée qui indique la vitesse de main (obvious !), et dépend de plusieurs paramètres. Plus de précisions dans un chapitre ultérieur.
> 
> \- Guile Solaire est une véritable équipe de défi que l'on peut affronter dans les jeux Chrono Stones une fois que l'on a battu Inazuma Japon Évolution. Elle se trouve dans la première zone de la prairie hétéroclite, c'est celle la plus en bas à droite (et c'est celle qui rapporte le plus de points d'expérience du jeu en un seul défi, aussi).


	2. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En d'autres lieux aussi, il y a des détails à régler avant le départ.

Riccardo reposa avec précaution son casque sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, à côté de l'écran de son ordinateur. Presque aussitôt après en avoir été libéré, il recula son siège noir à haut dossier équipé de roulettes d'une impulsion contrôlée de ses bras contre la longue table devant lui, pour le diriger vers une corbeille de fruit sur une autre table, juste derrière lui.

Se saisissant d'une pomme, il se retourna vers la table d'où il venait, toujours assis, sans oublier de prendre une bouchée méritée du fruit. Il avait besoin de sucre après quatre heures entières à jouer.

Quatre autres personnes étaient accoudées à cette table, devant tout autant d'ordinateurs allumés. Trois d'entre elles s'étiraient paresseusement comme si elles venaient de sortir d'une sieste particulièrement douce, et la dernière le rejoignit à son poste – mais sans l'imiter, prenant juste sur elle pour se lever malgré le confort de leurs chaises sur-mesure. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans aux couettes roses et à l'apparence assez efféminée se saisit d'un kiwi et lança à la volée sans se retourner :

« Victor ?

– Banane. » répondit ce dernier alors qu'il faisait craquer les os de son dos.

« Ryoma ?

– Une clémentine, s'teup.

– J.-P. ?

– Pomme pour moi ! » fit le plus petit des cinq adolescents en sautant de sa chaise. Il reçut le fruit correspondant d'un lancer et le réceptionna avec une adresse qui démentait l'habitude de l'exercice. « Merci Gabi. »

Les autres eurent droit au même traitement sans en être offensés. C'était normal, ils agissaient ainsi tout le temps de toute façon. Quand on était dans la même équipe depuis plus d'un an et demi, on prenait le pli.

Riccardo retourna à sa précédente position, devant son ordinateur, sans se délester de sa pomme. Gabi en fit de même, mais contrairement à lui, il se concentra sur l'épluchure de son kiwi plutôt que de retourner au fil de discussion commun qui était affiché sur tous les écrans en activité. Leurs coéquipiers s'occupèrent de leurs fruits respectifs également, laissant un calme tranquille s'installer dans la salle d'entraînement.

L'adolescent de dix-huit ans aux cheveux ondulés fronça un peu les sourcils en relisant les derniers messages échangés par l'équipe _Raimon_ dont ils faisaient tous les cinq partie. C'était surtout ceux du seul membre qui ne se trouvait pas ici qui causait cette réaction, et ses _partners_ le savaient très bien.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas en faire beaucoup plus pour l'aider, **Takuto**. »

Riccardo accorda un coup d'œil à Victor, qui détourna le temps d'un instant son regard calme de la banane épluchée entre ses mains pour le fixer dans le sien.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. » Cela ne l'empêcha de soupirer. « Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il faut vraiment que **Kaze** arrête de se déprécier comme ça. Si ça continue, ça va devenir mauvais pour son jeu. »

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Ryoma hausser les épaules en fourrant un quartier de son agrume dans sa bouche.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-il une fois la nourriture avalée. « Le p'tit gars a l'air de bien tenir, mais il faudrait qu'il sorte de sa grotte isolée et toute noire pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer vraiment. »

J.-P. hocha sagement la tête.

« Pas seulement s'exprimer, ça va lui permettre de progresser encore plus. »

Gabi sourit gentiment à son capitaine dans "GO !" et laissa souffler la discussion le temps de mettre les parties non comestibles de son kiwi dans la poubelle pour déchets organiques.

« Et puis, comme l'a dit **Kishidan** ici présent, il est encore jeune. Il peut certainement avoir une croissance exponentielle avec le talent brut qu'il a. »

Le joueur en question secoua la tête avec une exaspération presque affectueuse – et si on lui avait dit qu'il agirait ainsi il y a deux, non, même pas un an, ni lui, ni son entourage ne l'aurait cru – et se tourna vers son propre écran d'ordinateur. Victor commença alors les manipulations pour se déconnecter du compte de **Kishidan** et passer sur l'autre jeu qui les réunissaient tous ici.

« C'est incroyable qu'il _ne se rende pas compte_ qu'il est doué à ce point. Le simple fait qu'il ait pu commencer par un RPG du calibre de "GO !" prouve son potentiel. Il faut juste qu'il en prenne conscience. »

Ryoma fredonna un petit peu ; un rythme lent et grave qui lui correspondait. Il imita son coéquipier et ferma le compte qui portait son nom en majuscule pour se rendre sur l'autre.

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait faire, vous savez, _ça_. »

Riccardo et Victor échangèrent un regard.

« Passer directement au stade suivant, donc ? »

J.-P. haussa les épaules en se réinstallant à sa place une fois le trognon de sa pomme mit lui aussi à la poubelle.

« Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ça pourrait lui plaire, en plus. »

Ils avaient beau s'être accordé à l'époque pour ne pas influencer la moindre personne qu'ils rencontreraient dans "GO !", l'idée semblait très attirante désormais. C'était pour son propre bien, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir d'inconvénient à faire une petite entorse à cette promesse.

« Je lui proposerai la prochaine fois. » se dévoua finalement **Takuto** sans un battement d'hésitation quand il fut clair que tout le monde était d'accord sur la question, recevant pour cela de consciencieux hochements de tête d'assentiment.

Les cinq joueurs revinrent à leurs postes, littéralement et métaphoriquement. La pause était finie, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer – ou reprendre, selon le point de vue.

Transférer leurs interfaces de "GO !" à "Chrono Stones" prit moins d'une minute. Il leur fallut à peine autant de temps pour prendre connaissances des dernières notifications qu'ils avaient reçues, et encore moins pour qu'ils commencent une discussion aux propos obscurs pour quiconque ne parlait pas la langue du jeu vidéo fantastique.

« Le Souffle est ok, on a récupéré tout le bleu qui nous manquait et même chose pour le sang.

– Les EC sont opérationnels aussi, pas besoin de retourner à la Source. Et sur les Stats ?

– Tout est revenu à la normale. On est bon sur les bonus des torches et les chemises.

– Cool. Le sac est plein, pas de changement de ce côté-là… Tiens tiens, _A5_ veut de nouveau nous défier en Bataille.

– Encore ? Ils n'en ont pas assez ?

– Faut croire que non.

– Ils deviennent lourds… Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut si leur phase de transmission est nulle ? Ils n'ont qu'à mieux la gérer.

– Qui est partant pour les rétamer, _encore une fois_ ? Parce que moi j'ai rien contre.

– Attendez avant de vous précipiter. Il faudra voir avec les autres. »

Comme de juste, la porte principale de la pièce bien éclairée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le reste de leur équipe.

« Alors, comment se porte notre petit "Vent de la Révolution" ? » interrogea le premier à les approcher avec son sourire carnassier habituel aux lèvres et une bonne humeur étrange. À la réflexion, le simple fait qu'il pose cette question était encore plus étrange, mais découlait peut-être de son état émotionnel actuel.

Zanark Avalonic alla s'installer – plus comme sauter sans vergogne ni respect pour le matériel – dans le siège qui lui était réservé, prenant ses aises comme un roi barbare sur son trône sans attendre la réponse à sa question. En quelques manipulations adroites, l'ordinateur en face de lui fut allumé. Deux trois manipulations de plus, et il s'était connecté à son propre compte.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, honnêtement. » informa avec un pincement de lèvres **Kiri**. Il était de notoriété publique dans les hauts cercles de l'e-sport qui avaient entendu parler ou participé de près ou loin à la Libération de "GO !" que le joueur qui en était à l'origine avait naturellement reçu un titre adéquat. La personne concernée ne le savait pas – et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, vu ce que **Kaze** pensait de lui-même et de son rapport avec les e-sportifs – mais elle avait gagné une petite réputation 'là-haut', comme les fans disaient. Le Vent de la Révolution n'était pas inconnu des dieux du virtuel, loin de là, mais les informations à son propos étaient consciemment filtrées par ses _partners_ pour éviter qu'il ne rencontre quelque tracas malencontreux. Même leur propre équipe ne savait pas plus de lui que le reste de leurs connaissances du milieu – à part peut-être le nom de son compte, mais c'était absolument tout.

Les quatre autres joueurs rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers à leur tour et s'installèrent avec plus non pas de classe – parce que Zanark Avalonic était _toujours classe_ , selon ses propres dires et leurs observations – mais de dignité. Et d'humilité, aussi ; à l'exception notable peut-être de Bailong.

« Vraiment ? » demanda avec un peu d'inquiétude le seul membre féminin de leur groupe, Goldie Lemmon. « Pas de problèmes graves ? »

J.-P. secoua négativement la tête et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« On a la situation en main, c'est bon. Mais merci d'avoir proposé ton aide, même si c'était inutile. »

La jeune femme de dix-sept ans le fixa un instant puis lui offrit un sourire exagérément grand et qui criait _faux !_ au reste des personnes.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon cher **Lapinouchou** ! »

Son aîné plus petit qu'elle lui adressa un regard noir, toute trace de sourire disparu, faisant semblant de ne pas voir comment les autres membres du groupe dissimulaient ou non un ricanement au pseudonyme derrière une grimace rictus même pas à moitié potable.

« Je t'en veux toujours pour ça, Goldie. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, ignorant volontairement le « Un pari est un pari ! » qui en fut la réponse. Oui, il avait perdu ce fameux pari, mais il trouvait toujours que laisser l'archère guérisseuse décider du nom de son compte sur "GO !" était un gage beaucoup, beaucoup trop lourd. Enfers, c'était _le nom lui-même_ qui était un gage trop lourd !

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, J.-P., et rien de toute cette affaire ne sortira de notre équipe de toute manière. » rappela Fey Rune en massant ses doigts pour les assouplir correctement.

« Sor est d'accord mais il se demande comment va réagir le capitaine quand il va l'apprendre. » évoqua posément le dénommé Sor. Personne ne fit attention au fait qu'il parle de lui-même à la troisième personne, parce que si cela avait pu être dérangeant quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, aucun n'avait de réel problème avec cette manière de s'exprimer. Bailong n'hésita pas non plus à s'immiscer à son tour.

« Attends que Maître D le trouve avant de t'avancer autant. » fit-il valoir, avec sens. « Ça fait déjà plus d'un an qu'on le cherche, et on a toujours aucune piste.

– Le vieux est trop enthousiaste et il vise trop haut. » grogna Zanark, secouant sinistrement la tête avec une contrariété évidente. « Honnêtement, _qui_ peut correspondre à la définition du "roi idéal" sur cette planète ? Je ne pense même pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un _au monde_ qui soit comme ça. »

Ryoma haussa les épaules.

« Nous verrons bien. Mais on a autre chose à faire que de nous occuper de ça pour l'instant. »

Riccardo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et cela fit taire les huit autres joueurs. Le calme tomba sur le groupe tandis qu'ils s'occupaient de vérifier leur matériel informatique de haut niveau à la recherche de la moindre défaillance qui pourrait affecter leur performance. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Quand ils se furent assurés que tout était en règle, ils commencèrent enfin la partie plus intéressante de leur travail quotidien. Le programme déjà lancé, il ne leur restait plus qu'à se mettre au courant des dernières informations par le biais des notifications du jeu pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait, puis à effectuer un état des lieux rapide et efficace chacun de leur côté, puisque celui de l'équipe avait déjà été fait tout à l'heure ; et enfin à tout mettre en commun. Là encore, cette phase prenait un peu de temps mais était essentielle pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

Une nouvelle notification fit tinter les alarmes de l'ensemble des ordinateurs de l'équipe alors qu'ils discutaient à voix basse de détails techniques incompréhensibles pour les non-initiés. La plupart des adolescents n'hésitèrent pas à délaisser le reste pour prendre connaissance de son contenu quand ils virent la teinte rouge clignotante indiquant l'urgence du message envoyé par l'une des interfaces en lien avec les… _fonctions particulières_ qui étaient propres à leur position.

Sa lecture ne prit qu'un battement, pas que les réactions se firent attendre plus de temps. Les yeux verts de Fey se plissèrent d'amusement en même temps qu'un sourire plein de faux étonnement fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

« Oh oh…! On dirait qu'il y a des petits nouveaux qui croient pouvoir faire la loi sur le serveur… On s'en occupe avant de passer aux Arènes ? »

**Kuro no Tsurugi** rit. Un rire qui pouvait paraître calme, charmant et juste ce qu'il fallait de poli, mais il y subsistait un fond de froideur qui aurait fait légitimement frissonner même les plus courageux des chevaliers – et ce n'était pas la même impression qui se dégageait de l'ambre de son regard qui contredirait cela.

« Bien sûr, **Robin**. On peut pas les laisser agir sans rien faire. Nous avons une réputation à défendre et par la force s'il le faut. Regardez-les, à intimider ceux qui sont plus faibles qu'eux… »

**Shining** renifla, ses prunelles carmin se rétrécissant d'agacement et d'ennui.

« Il serait temps qu'ils apprennent où est leur place. Les gamins qui se croient malins sont les premiers à tomber… de nos mains, ce ne sera que plus douloureux, mais puisqu'il n'y a que de cette manière qu'ils comprennent qu'il y a des règles à respecter… Soit. Nous leur apprendrons. »

**Maestro** balaya d'un regard l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers, pour enfin l'arrêter sur l'homme âgé aux cheveux grisonnants qui les observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte contre lequel il s'appuyait. L'approbation muette de sa posture et dissimulée dans ses yeux bruns sombres fit croître la résolution certaine qui guidait ses mains ; leur célèbre entraîneur ne les félicitait pas souvent, autant s'en monter digne. Ramenant son attention sur son ordinateur, l'e-sportif aux cheveux ondulés s'équipa à nouveau de son casque et ajusta le micro qui y était associé.

« Mettons-nous au travail, dans ce cas. Et n'oubliez pas… »

**Yuuki no Honou** se chargea de terminer quand il laissa la chose en suspens.

« …Plus vite ils seront écrasés, plus vite on pourra faire quelque chose de vraiment productif. »

Le plus petit des dix joueurs claqua la langue, parcourant la liste d'inventaire privé de **Tetsu no Kabe** sans même s'en détourner une seconde alors qu'il reprenait la fin de la phrase.

« Et plus vite ils seront écrasés, mieux ils comprendront. Ça nous fera faire moins d'efforts inutiles. »

**Hajo** soupira.

« J'espère juste qu'ils seront au moins assez bons pour nous divertir. Il serait regrettable pour ces bleus que nous fassions plus que _jouer_ un peu avec eux. »

L'un de ses deux voisins hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

**«** **Sor** pense qu'il est amusant de les voir paniquer. **Sor** veut s'amuser ! »

**Mochi Mochi** lui sourit gentiment en lui faisant signe de se calmer, mais cette gentillesse n'aurait pas pu être plus absente des mots de la brune.

« Bien sûr que oui, Sor ! Il ne fallait pas à attirer notre attention s'ils voulaient éviter qu'on s'occupe d'eux, de toute façon. Alors amusons-nous avec eux tant qu'ils peuvent le supporter. »

Le sourire carnassier qui n'avait pas quitté le visage d' **ULTRA MOI** depuis son arrivée s'agrandit.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. »

Il était temps pour _Storm_ de faire son apparition du soir dans le jeu qui l'avait vu naître et qui la couronnerait.

_Les dix légendes_ le savaient. Le sentier de la gloire ne faisait que commencer… Il leur fallait d'abord le paver de leurs victoires, grandes comme insignifiantes, avant d'aller affronter le monde.

Il ne serait pas dit alors que la Tempête serait clémente avec ceux qui se trouveraient sur son chemin.

* * *

La nourriture de Tante Silvia était délicieuse, comme d'habitude, mais Arion ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avaler plus de la moitié de son bol de ramen ce soir. Un comble pour le sportif qu'il était.

Il pouvait voir que les autres résidents de Windsor étaient inquiets pour lui, même s'ils essayaient de le dissimuler. Les coups d’œil qu'ils lui jetaient plutôt fréquemment n'étaient pas gênants, en soi, juste… il n'avait pas la tête à s'en occuper.

Le lycéen reposa sa cuillère avec un soupir et laissa son regard dériver sur la télévision allumée au bout de la grande table de la spacieuse salle à manger. Les informations du soir s'y affichaient et changeaient au fur et à mesure que les deux présentateurs parlaient, mais le son avait été mis à peine assez fort pour pouvoir être entendu à travers le brouhaha joyeux de la grande tablée. Malgré tout, il fit l'effort de se concentrer dessus pour comprendre ce qui était dit sur l'actualité du pays et du reste du monde.

_« …et même si l'automne est arrivé, n'oubliez pas de profiter du Soleil tant que le temps est clément. Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester calfeutré chez soi devant ses jeux, du moment que vous prenez les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas être surpris par les changements de températures – surtout si vous vous trouvez dans les montagnes actuellement. »_

L'autre présentateur hocha la tête aux paroles de sa collègue.

_« Mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour totalement délaisser vos jeux vidéos ! »_ plaisanta-t-il. _« Nous allons d'ailleurs passer à l'actualité suivante, même si je doute que beaucoup de monde l'ignore encore. Revoyons tout cela en image. »_

L'image du plateau de télévision laissa sa place à un vaste demi stade plongé dans la pénombre et la voix enthousiaste d'un autre commentateur se fit entendre.

_« Oui ! Encore une fois, l'équipe_ Storm _remporte son match à l'extérieur haut la main ! Mais qui peut bien les arrêter ?! »_

Le public semblait euphorique, se levant en hurlant sans mot alors que l'immense écran plat en hauteur devant eux affichait un "VICTOIRE" en grandes lettres d'or accompagné du symbole de _Storm_ et du score de 3 à 0 en leur faveur.

Les cris redoublèrent lorsqu'une partie de l'écran géant vint être occupé par la retransmission de l'intérieur d'une autre salle. Elle montrait trois personnes encapuchonnées chacune d'une longue cape grise qui ne laissait voir d'eux que le bas de leur visage. Elles se détachaient sans un mot des ordinateurs qui montrait la même chose que l'écran du stade précédemment, leurs mains gantées de noir quittant les claviers correspondant sans hésitation.

Sept autres silhouettes pareillement vêtues entrèrent ensuite et restèrent près de la porte, accompagnées d'un vieil homme relativement âgé dont la casquette rouge et les lunettes noires dissimulaient en partie l'identité. Il adressa un signe de tête aux trois joueurs et attendit qu'ils les aient rejoints pour quitter les lieux, les dix mystérieuses personnes à sa suite.

L'image de la télévision revint au plateau télévisé une seconde plus tard.

_« Comme vous avez pu le voir ou le revoir à l'instant,_ Storm _a encore une fois dominé la scène de "Chrono Stones" avec une autre de leurs brillantes performances. L'équipe gagne trois nouveaux points au classement général et conforte son avance à la première place. »_

Le second animateur sourit brillamment.

_« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de l'équipe ultime formée et entraînée par Maître D ! Beaucoup d'internautes espèrent vraiment qu'ils nous dévoileront leurs identités d'ici peu, bien que ni **Maestro** ni **Shining** n'aient fait d'annonce en ce sens jusqu'à présent._

– _Leur popularité n'a pas de frontières. Il a été judicieux de faire ce choix pour pouvoir leur permettre d'exprimer leurs pleines capacités sans être harcelé par qui que se soit._

– _Leurs capacités ne sont plus à prouver, effectivement. Tous les e-sportifs du jeu peuvent en témoigner, j'en suis sûr !_

– _Jetons d'ailleurs un coup d’œil aux réseaux sociaux. Il semblerait que leur nombre d'abonnés respectifs ait encore augmenté ! C'est presque incroyable. Ils n'ont beau pas poster grand-chose, ils attirent encore plus de fans._

– _La question que tout le monde se pose maintenant est : jusqu'où iront-ils ? »_

Son collègue gloussa.

_« Nous n'avons pas la réponse à cela pour l'instant, alors laissons ces joueurs en paix jusqu'à leur prochain exploit, qui, je n'en doute pas, sera tout aussi spectaculaire. »_

Suite à cela, les deux présentateurs passèrent au sujet suivant du soir, une histoire de virus bénin mais inconnu découvert par des chercheurs chez des chauves-souris en Chine.

_Un bon joueur d'e-sport, hein…_ pensa Arion en revenant à son bouillon qui avait refroidi entre-temps. Un rictus imperceptible de déni et d'amertume se forma sur son visage le temps d'un instant. Comment **Kishidan** avait-il pu lui dire cela ? Comme s'il pouvait avoir les compétences requises pour en être un. C'était totalement ridicule, l'attaquant n'aurait pas dû faire cette mauvaise blague.

« Arion, tu vas bien ? » l'interrompit la voix de sa tante de ses réflexions. Il leva la tête pour voir que la table s'était tu et ne prenait même plus la peine de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Il offrit rapidement un petit sourire à Silvia lorsque son regard finit par arriver sur elle.

« Oui oui. C'est juste que… mes coéquipiers m'ont donné matière à réfléchir, je suppose. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'adoucirent et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher quoique ce soit, à ce sujet comme sur d'autres.

« Je vois. N'hésite pas à nous en parler si tu en as besoin, d'accord ? »

Le sourire de l'adolescent s'épanouit à son tour, le brun sentant son cœur se réchauffer agréablement à ces paroles. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une famille comme la sienne – et cela prenait en compte l'ensemble des personnes vivant dans la Résidence, quoi qu'ils en disent ou à quel point ils le niaient.

« Bien sûr. » accepta-t-il aussitôt. Le ramen un peu froid avait l'air beaucoup plus appétissant qu'avant désormais. Il reprit son dîner interrompu sans faire attention au retour du bourdonnement des conversations autour de lui, plus calmes qu'auparavant.

Il avait assez de choses en tête pour cela, et la conversation écrite qu'il avait eu à peine une demi-heure plus tôt sur "GO !" ne voulait pas en partir. Pas plus que ses pensées présentes, à vrai dire.

_Comme si._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelles précisions, parce que c'est toujours aussi utile :
> 
> \- Les dix membres de Storm ont tous entre dix-sept et vingt ans : J.-P., Goldie et Sor sont à dix-sept ; Victor, Bailong, Riccardo et Gabi en ont dix-huit : Fey et Ryoma en ont dix-neuf et Zanark en a vingt.
> 
> \- Si vous avez réussi à comprendre le peu de "jargon" de ce chapitre, bravo. Il sera expliqué dans l'histoire dans un chapitre ultérieur, donc pas d'explication dessus ici.


End file.
